1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, method, and program, and more particularly to an image processing device, method, and program that reduces erroneous detection as well as increases the detection rate of a registered person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology that reports the arrival of a registered person is becoming more common.
For example, technology has been proposed in which surveillance cameras are deployed at the entrances of gaming premises such as pachinko or pachislot parlors. Facial images of players taken by the surveillance cameras are compared with the facial images of registered players using facial recognition technology. Then, when a registered player arrives at the premises, the fact that a registered player has arrived is reported (for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-279540).
However, in the method of checking for a registered player using a facial image extracted from an image taken by a surveillance camera provided near the entrance for example, if there is an image of a face on a poster, sign board or similar that is not a real person within the field of view of the camera, the image of the face on the poster or similar may be taken to be the facial image of a visitor to the premises, and unnecessary facial recognition processing is carried out repeatedly. Therefore a method of masking has been proposed in which an area in which surveillance is not required is set in the imaging area of surveillance (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-245278).